Environmental light or stray light normally has a negative influence on the performance of radiation-sensitive components in which semiconductor bodies of the type mentioned above are integrated. When signals or data are being transmitted optically through free space, the signal to be detected is very frequently subject to interference or corruption by environmental light or stray light. Optical filters are therefore often installed upstream of the detector, in order to separate the signal from this interference light. Alternatively or additionally, the signal can be electronically processed, but this involves even greater complexity. Such external measures result in a greater consumption of time and costs.